Numb
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Ele s sntia infiel, pois amava as 2 e ñ podria ficar c nehuma. Infiel pois tinha 1a divida com Kikyou, 1 laço eterno q os uniria p smpre. Infiel pois magoava,machucava o S2 da única pesoa q realmnt o aceitou como era ele, amava do jito q era e ñ keria...


Nome do fanfic: Numb

Série: InuYasha

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Numb**_

Capítulo 1: Numb

Finalmente haviam derrotado o Narak. A jóia finalmente estava completa. Mas o meio-youkai não sabia o que fazer com ela.

**I´m tired of being what you want to be**  
[Eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja  
**Feeling so faithless**  
[Sentindo-me tão infiel  
**Lost under the surface**  
[Perdido sob a superfície 

- Kikyou - sussurrou InuYasha, pensando no ser que tanto amava, sem saber que uma garota, no auge de seus 15 anos, com roupas do colegial, o observava de longe já a algum tempo - Você queria que eu me tornasse humano para vivermos juntos. Naquele dia que me fez essa proposta, eu realmente pensei na possibilidade, só para ficar com  
você pra sempre.

Há cada palavra que InuYasha dizia, o seu coração ficava cada vez mais triste ao saber da profundidade do amor dele pala sacerdotisa.

- Mas agora, o meu coração já não bate mais por você. Eu tento esconder mais não consigo. Eu não amo mais você. Ela ocupou totalmente o seu lugar - disse ele pensando na colegial - Agora estou me sentindo tão infiel. Você foi a única pessoa depois da minha mãe que realmente me aceitou. Eu devo proteger você sempre, mas eu não te amo mais, eu amo a K-chan... Eu nunca tive um lugar nesse mundo. As pessoas sempre me odiaram por eu ser um meio-youkai. Depois da morte da minha mãe, eu tive que me fechar para a minha própria sobrevivência, e agora que eu tenho amigos de verdade, não consigo conviver com essa nova realidade, e acabo machucando as pessoas que eu mais amo... Minha Kagome. - Kagome ficou atônita com essa declaração dele, embora ele nem fizesse idéia que ela estava ali.

**I don´t know what you´re expecting of me  
**[Não sei o que você está esperando de mim  
**Put under the pressure  
**[Posto sob a pressão  
**Of walking in your shoes  
**[De me colocar no seu lugar  
**Every step that I take  
[**Cada passo que dou é outro engano para você 

- Kikyou, o que você quer de mim? Pelo jeito minha vida. Pois você quer que eu vá para o inferno com você. Mas isso foi antes de você de você descobrir que foi o Narak que nos separou. Na verdade você nunca quis me matar, não é mesmo? Você sempre me amou e sempre quis que eu me tornasse humano. Mas se você me amasse de  
verdade você ia fazer um pouco de meus desejos não é? – nessa parte Kagome estremeceu. O que será que ele estava pensando. Se fosse o que ela imaginava "Kagome, não pense nisso agora!" – Você não quis lagar a jóia por mim. Então eu sempre a quis roubá-la para te dar uma lição. Mas cada coisa que eu fazia era mais um erro para você. Você nunca estava satisfeita.

**I´ve become so numb**  
[Tornei-me tão entorpecido  
**I can´t feel you there  
**[Nem posso sentir você aí  
**Become so tired  
**[Tornei-me tão cansado  
**So much more aware**  
[Muito mais consciente 

- Estão naquele fatídico dia, você me lacrou e eu fiquei entorpecido por cinqüenta anos. Então descobrimos toda o verdade sobre Narak e nos reencontramos. Toda vez que estamos juntos, não consigo sentir o calor do seu corpo. Ele era tão suave! Esses nossos encontros está me cansando, pois não posso sentir o seu verdadeiro eu, este tempo que estou longe de você me fez ver que nosso relacionamento nunca mais vai ser o mesmo. Finalmente tomei consciência disso, embora isso só me magoe ainda mais.

Kagome finalmente estava vendo a verdade que sempre esteve estampado em seus olhos, porém ela nunca quis ver. InuYasha e Kikyou sempre se amariam, não importasse o que ela fizesse. O amor deles era verdadeiro e sincero. Não teria como ser rompido. Ela queria sair dali, voltar para sua casa, seu mundo, mesmo que tivesse que deixar para trás seu grande amor e seus melhores amigos.

**I´m becoming this**  
[Estou me tornando tudo isso  
**All I want to do  
**[Tudo que quero fazer  
**Is be more like me**  
[É ser mais como eu  
**And be less like you**  
[E menos como você 

- Estou me tornando tudo isso que você sempre quis que eu fosse. Estou me tornando mais humano. Mas não foi você que causou essa mudança. A Kagome me fez ver que existe muitas pessoas boas neste mundo. Estou podendo fazer tudo o que sempre quis e nunca pude. Estou ajudando as pessoas a serem mais felizes, estou abrindo meu  
coração para ter novas amizades. Primeiro a Kagome, depois a Sango, depois o Mirok, quando ele parou de dar em cima da Minha Kagome. Eu só tenho alguns probleminhas com a raposinha irritante (tudo bem que não é só com o Shippou que ele têm alguns problemas, mas aqui e só vou colocar os melhores amigos do Inu, tá?), fora isso eu  
sou completamente feliz. Ser mais como eu sempre quis. Libertar-me de você, ser menos tudo que você queria que eu fosse.

Kagome ficou feliz por saber que InuYasha a considerava grande amiga e também por saber que também pode ajudá-lo.

**Can´t you see that you smothering me**  
[Não consegue ver que está me sufocando?  
**Holding too tightly**  
[Me abraçando tão forte  
**Afraid too lose control**  
[Com medo de perder o controle 

- Será que você nunca quis ver que estava errada? Que me sufocou só para conseguir o que você queria. Que seus abraços eram só mais um motivo para eu me tornar um humano. Você sempre queria ter o controle de tudo. Mas quando se apaixonou por mim, perdeu o controle dos youkais da região. Você nunca quis admitir que você era   
apenas uma humana. Não uma humana comum, pois você era a protetor da Jóia-de-Quatro-Almas. Mesmo não sendo uma sacerdotisa comum, você era uma humana e provou isso quando se apaixonou por mim. Se Narak existiu a culpa é toda sua. Foi você que perdeu o controle dos youkais da região, foi você que o criou, foi você que nos separou, foi você que deu a jóia para ele e quase nos destruiu – disse ele agora com raiva – mas eu nunca consegui te odiar minha Kikyou.

Kagome queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, pois as palavras dele eram como se mil facas estivessem perfurando o seu coração. Mas nesse momento Kagome não era a única que escutava as palavras do hanyou. "Meu amor, sei que fiz muitas coisas erradas. Mas antes de ir embora, preciso do seu perdão, e mesmo que você ainda não tenha percebido, você ama a Kagome. Eu te perdi pra sempre, mas eu sempre vou te amar, Meu InuYasha".

**´Cause everything that you thought I would be**  
[Porque tudo que você pensava que eu seria  
**Has fallen apart right in front of you**  
[Se desfez bem na sua frente 

- Kikyou, porque você sempre quis que eu me tornasse humano, só para fazer suas vontades, para...

- InuYasha - disse Kikyou - eu queria que você se tornasse humano para vivermos juntos. Porque mesmo sendo a protetora da Jóia-de-Quatro-Almas, o meu tempo de vida era igual a dos outros humanos e você ia sofrer a minha morte para sempre.

- Você acabou morrendo do mesmo jeito. Todos os nossos sonhos se desfizeram bem na sua frente. Por causa de Narak! Foi você mesma que destruiu o nosso amor.

- Isso não é verdade, pois se o nosso amor tivesse sido destruído você não me amaria mais e nem eu a você. Só que VOCÊ não me ama mais.

- É claro que eu te amo!

- Então prova.

InuYasha, a pedido de Kikyou há beijou, mas esse beijo só serviu para provar o que ele já havia constato. Ele não a amava. Mas como ia dizer isso a ela, depois de ela dizer que o amava?

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**[Cada passo que dou é outro engano para você 

- InuYasha - disse Kikyou - assim que cada passo que você dá é um erro para mim, cada passo meu é mais um erro para você.

- Não é verdade... – mas Kikyou o silenciou com os dedos.

- Sem querer escutei tudo o que você disse. Você tem razão InuYasha. Eu só fiz as coisas erradas, do jeito errado, e acabei machucando as pessoas que mais amava. (Nisso ela está incluindo a Kaede e o Inu).

- Mas...

- InuYasha, me diga uma coisa.

Diante do aceno de cabeça dele, ela continuou.

- Você me ama?

- Porque tal pergunta.

- Só me responda.

**And every second I waste  
**[cada segundo que desperdiço  
**Is more than I can take**  
[ mais do que posso tirar 

- Você ainda não me respondeu.

- Eu...

- InuYasha cada segundo que eu passo aqui, é mais um buraco no meu coração, então me responda, você me ama?

- Eu ainda te amo Kikyou, você nunca vai sair do meu coração.

- Sério?

- Sim, eu ainda te amo.

Kagome finalmente recuperou a sensibilidade das pernas e saiu correndo em direção ao vilarejo sem nem olhar para trás, ela havia perdido o InuYasha pra sempre. Agora que a jóia estava completa ela poderia ir para casa sem se preocupar com ela e nunca mais precisaria voltar. Mas se não voltasse ela nunca veria Sango, Mirok, Shippou, Kaede, Kouga... A cada lembrança de seus amigos seu coração ficava mais apertado e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por aquele lindo rosto a medida que se aproximava do vilarejo e teria que se despedir de todos. Ayame, Jinenji, Kirara, Lobo Naga, Miuga, Toutosai, e principalmente InuYasha, mas para sua própria felicidade ela teria que ficar longe de todos. Enquanto pensava neles, mais lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Enquanto isso na árvore sagrada 

- Kagome! - disse InuYasha ao ouvir os passos de uma pessoa e logo a reconheceu, pois sentiu o cheio da colegial muito perto de si. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber, que assim como Kikyou, ela havia escutado toda a declaração dele. Seu coração se apertou ainda mais do que já estava, quando se deu conta de que ela também escutou toda a conversa dele com Kikyou e assistiu o beijo também.

Mas antes que pudesse ir, alguém o segurou pelo pulso.

- InuYasha, eu sei que você não me ama mais, e não adiantar negar. Eu só espero que você seja feliz ao lado dela.

- Você também Kikyou.

Kikyou, antes de ir embora ainda dá um beijo nos lábios do Inu.

- Tem certeza de que você quer fazer isso mesmo, Kagome? Se você me entregar isso e voltar para a sua era nunca mais poderá voltar.

- Estou certa em minha decisão, senhora Kaede.

E dizendo isso Kagome foi à direção ao poço levando junto consigo sua "malinha" básica e muitas lembranças de longos dias de convivência.

Resolveu passar pela árvore sagrada para de despedir completamente desse mundo. 

**A caminho do vilarejo**

- Onde está a Kagome?- perguntou InuYasha mal recuperando o fôlego.

- Ela voltou para a era dela InuYasha. - respondeu um Mirok muito triste.

- InuYasha a culpa é toda sua, seu...

InuYasha mal terminou de ouvir o que a raposinha falou, ele sai em disparada ao poço.

- VOLTA AQUI, INU YASHA!

- Shippou, não adianta chamá-lo.

- Ele finalmente vai revelar a Kagome o que sente por ela.

**Na árvore  
**

- Foi aqui que eu te encontrei, InuYasha. E aqui termina. – disse ela, começando a caminhar em direção ao poço.

- Não termina Kagome. Recomeça a nossa história, que mal começou.  
InuYasha a abraçou bem forte e em seguida sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo Minha Kagome - disse InuYasha.

- Eu também te amo InuYasha - Kagome retribuiu a declaração.

Sem nem esperar mais por uma palavra InuYasha a beijou intensamente, provando a quanto a amava.

Depois de algum tempo se separam por falta de ar, mas logo voltaram a ser beijar. Pois agora nem Kagome nem InuYasha poderiam viver sem o gosto do beijo um do outro.

E foi assim que InuYasha e Kagome viveram felizes... até o seu fim (para sempre é muito longo e ninguém vive eternamente), com as alegrias e tristezas que uma vida a dois proporciona.

Gentem, depois de tantos planos, finalmente consegui terminar um fanfic. Espero que vocês gostem e me mandem comentários. E ñ sejam tão maus, esses é o meu 1° fanfic.


End file.
